


Intricate Intamacies

by Musashden



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake ponders a bit about his new lover - Bane finds a good way to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intricate Intamacies

Intricate Intimacies

It was odd to say the least. It was all Blake could think about. After everything that happened and what he had been through – to find himself in the most bizarre relationship he had ever been in. Not just bizarre because it was another man, the man that ‘took over Gotham’. Not just bizarre because of who he had become after Batman’s ‘retirement’ – the new savior ‘Robin’. The relationship was odd because of how it progressed. It went from begrudging allies, to tentative friendship, to emotional affair to sexual affair. Before he knew it Blake found himself attracted to this man – Bane – or all people. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how his life was a mess. 

“What are you thinking about?” He jumped a little when he heard Bane talk to him. Not that he forgot that he was there – the man’s presence completely filled even the vastest rooms. He more than took up space in the living room of their apartment – practically consumed half the couch. No matter where they sat together they were cuddling. Bane had his arm around him – his thick fingers absently rubbing Blake’s scalp. Making him forget about what a mess Gotham still was. 

“You.” Blake answered truthfully. Their relationship was on the precipice of going to the next level. And Blake was endlessly curious about how things would work seeing how Bane couldn’t use his mouth. It wasn’t just one sided – Blake liked to kiss and be kissed. To feel his lovers lips on him…it was enough to make his toes curl just thinking about it. In fact as Bane’s grip on him tightened he found himself leaning in to where his mouth would be. His nose hit the mask and he stopped. “How do you eat?” 

“What?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat. Do you take the mask off to eat or is there some kind of tube…” Blake shrugged his shoulders when Bane gave him a look. 

“Is that really what you want to discuss right now?” Bane asked as he eased his free hand up Blake’s thigh. He shifted his legs apart and sighed as Bane cupped him. Bane watched him intently as he rolled his head back and let his eyes flutter shut. “Do you want me?” He squeezed Blake’s cock in his pant leg. “Hm? Fill you up and—

“Can you smell?” Blake suddenly asked. Bane stilled his movement and lifted an eyebrow at him. “Through the mask – can you smell anything? Can you smell me?” 

“Yes.” Bane lifted his hand and tapped the mesh plate between the teeth-looking pipes. “That’s also how I get air and it comes out so I can eat.” 

“Can I see your face?” Blake asked. 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Bane answered shortly. 

“If you have a deformity I won’t—“

“That’s not it.” Bane cut him off. “If I take it off I will have about…five seconds of consciousness before the pain makes me pass out. That’s not enough time to explain to you how to put it back on. I have a few scars but no deformities – the mask is not because my face is missing – it’s to constantly administer a vaporized medication directly into my brain when I breathe.” He tapped the tubes on the sides. 

“So…” Blake started and Bane gave him a mocking look – like he was settling in to really listen to his question. “You’re pretty much high…all day?” 

“Not exactly. I can dial it up if I want but it mostly works to ease the pain of this.” He took Blake’s hand and had him run his fingers along the gnarly scar on the back of his scull. It ran down his neck and scribbled over three vertebrae – Blake only stopped because his shirt blocked the way. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Bane shrugged his shoulders. “A lot of people are either scared to ask or pretend it’s not there. You just want to understand it.” 

“Can I touch it?” he asked. 

“You had better mean my cock.” 

“Sorry—

“That was a joke.” Bane said quickly and moved closer. “Go ahead.” 

“Oh.” Blake put both his hands on the sides and felt around. He brought them around to the front and Bane suddenly barked at him. It made him yelp and snatch away but Bane just chuckled as he grabbed Blake’s wrists to keep him close. “Bastard.” 

“I couldn’t help myself.” Bane said. He was probably smiling but all Blake could see was a small twinkle in his blue eyes and a creasing in his cheeks.

“Dick-move.” Blake pouted a little as Bane settling down again. 

“Mm…I wish I could kiss you.” He admitted. “Run my tongue all over yours and taste every little squeak you make.” Blake smirked before he put his hands on the mask again. 

“Do you have nice lips?” He asked. 

“All the men in the prison used to tell me I did.” He joked. Blake snorted. “They were nice – yes. Really pink, I used to bite them a lot.” He noticed Blake biting his bottom lip at the mention of it. 

“Where would you kiss me?” Blake asked as he started squirming against Bane. 

“All over.” He answered before he ripped Blake’s shirt open. Revealing pale flesh and pert nipples. “Cover you in hickies and bite marks here…here.” He rubbed over Blake’s chest and played with his nipples. Slowly flicking his index fingers over them until Blake moaned. “Lick here…bite and suck.” He tickled Blake a little as he moved his hands over his abdomen.” He reached Blake’s belt and roughly undid his pants. Blake rolled his eyes back for a second before he closed them. He arched into Bane’s hand and gasped when he palmed his cock. “…salty little prick down my throat.” 

“Oh…hey!” Blake slapped his chest – not even hurting the other man. “You just said I had a little dick.” The twinkle returned to Bane’s eyes and Blake knew he was smiling. 

“Mine’s bigger.” He said. Blake could not stay mad at him. Not with those eyes and that accent – it was impossible. Bane took Blake’s hand and made him touch him. 

“Oh…” 

“I’d love to slick you up with my tongue.” He started as he turned Blake so his back was to him. It made his heart race when Bane moved him like he weighted nothing. Flipping him over like he was a piece of paper and pulling his pants off with a single yank. Blake arched his back – sending his bare ass right into Bane’s erection. He gave Blake’s ass a little smack. He jumped forward and Bane undid his zipper and worked himself out. “I’d eat you until you wept but…c’est la vie.” Blake looked over his shoulder when Bane flicked open a bottle of lube – he probably got it from one of the many, many pockets on his pants. He spread some on himself before he stroked his wet fingers over Blake’s hole. He shuddered. “Relax.” Blake thought that was easier said than done. His fingers were thick and just one felt like too much as he eased it in. He spread his legs – bringing his knee up and hooking his arm under his thigh to give Bane better access. Bane added another finger and he panted. 

“Oh God.” The blunt tip of Bane’s middle finger found his prostate and tap-danced on it until Blake was wanton. Bane put his free arm under Blake’s neck and bent it until his fingers were in his short hair. 

“Ready for me?” He asked as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He took hold of his dick and pushed into Blake without getting an answer. 

“Ah!” Blake reached back and gripped his wrist. The head of his cock slipped right in but he paused when Blake grabbed him. 

“Mmph…you are… divine.” He plunged in and Blake screamed. 

“Bane!”

“That’s right…” 

“Bane fuck me!” He couldn’t believe what came out his own mouth as he was filled. That deliciously painful stretch to accommodate Bane’s girth. It made his heart jerk into overdrive – his own cock swelling to it’s full length as Bane came to rest right on his spot. “Ah!” Bane did what he was told. He withdrew and thrust back in - fucking into Blake at a quick, deep pace. He melted against Bane, rocking back weakly into his bucking and letting whatever sounds leave his throat. He could hear Bane right in his ear – his breath ragged and coming out of his mask in a slight hiss. Bane’s fingers tightened in his hair and he growled before he sped up his pace. “I’m coming.” 

“Not yet…just a little longer…you’re so tight – Yes!” Bane moaned absently. Blake let out a quiet sob. The smell of leather and metal would always remind him of this. Being filled so completely he felt like he would just spill open into a puddle of pure sensation. He squirmed and pleaded until Bane reared into him as hard as he could. 

“BANE!” Blake clung to him – trying to keep from floated away as he came hard all over himself. It was almost painful, he involuntarily clenched around Bane and arched his neck back. Bane let out an animalistic growl and Blake felt it when he came. “Ah!” It was searing – being coated in Bane’s semen and loving the feel of it as it seeped out and down his leg. He could feel Bane’s eyes on him and he bit his bottom lip. Bane nuzzled against him before he slipped from inside Blake. He sighed when Blake reached back and stroked the scars on his spine. Bane let out something a kin to a purr. Sexually sated and still buzzing from his orgasm as Blake gently touched those tricky nerves on his neck. He never let anyone touch them – not even the doctor once he was done sewing it up. 

"With this thing...I'll just have to come up with other way to please you." 

Blake grinned.


End file.
